piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelica
Main image Apparently, since we've gotten many new wonderful images of Angelica, I believe now is the time we all should pick the next main image. Of course the image we vote for will only be temporary, when new images and/or footage of Angelica is released(hopefully one where she's wearing her entire gear). Until then, I call for a vote for which of these candidates will be the new image for Angelica's article(which includes ones most recently used for the page). So place your piece, my fellow pirates: Image:Angelica QAR.png|Current image Image:Angelica QAR 2.png|Angelica 1 Image:Angelica.jpg|Angelica 2 Image:Angelica - On Stranger Tides.jpg|Angelica 3 Current image Angelica 1 -- Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge Captain Teague 01:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Angelica Teach Pirate Queen 07:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Angelica 2 Kakoolookiyam 09:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Angelica 3 *-- Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments I think Angelica 1 would be good because it is a good pic of her in full gear and commanding the QAR(as first mate). Plus it has a better view of her face. I also voted for Angelica 3 because it was a good look of Angelica's first appearance in the trailer(plus it was a good look at her necklace with the cross). I know we usually only vote for 1'' image, but I voted for 2 images because it's a hard choice for which 1 of the 2 images to pick...Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Jack/Angelica's ring The ring that Jack stole from Tia Dalma's shack is actually Angelica's ring: ''Jack gave this amethyst ring to Angelica during their first romance. In later years, she traded it with sorcerer Tia Dalma for the secret of the Profane Ritual. Jack spotted the ring in Tia's shack and promptly stole it back - returning it to Angelica once again during their second acquaintance. It also has a name now in the OST Visual Guide(previously "Stolen Ring", now the section talking about the ring is called "Ring of Thieves"). Mainly, what I am curious about is, should we make an article on this ring or just say it belongs to her here? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you should. Because its an item that should have its own category like jack`s compass etc. It has a history with the characters as well as the ring itself. And was present in 3 of the movies ( including On Stranger Tides). BloodyMary913 16:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I may think about making an article with the cannoncial material we have now. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Did this ring appear in Dead Man's Chest? I don't remember seeing it. - Lord Midhav 04:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye, it did. See this pic ;) Captain Teague 04:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::In the film there is no scene where you can see how Captain Jack Sparrow gives the ring back to Angelica, right? ;) JackSparrow1995 15:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::And yet the ring ends up on Angelica's finger anyway. Curious. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe it's in a deleted scene.. JackSparrow1995 22:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yea, it most likely was cut out of the film, since it appeared in the original script. Darn editors. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I think there will be some deleted scenes on the DVD ;) JackSparrow1995 07:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's just hope that that part makes it on the DVD, along with other cut scenes that would have been great. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::::Yes, hopefully the slap of Marina :D JackSparrow1995 08:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Angelica`s tattoo? Does Angelica have a tattoo above her left breast? link if you click on that link and look at the first angelica picture posted by me and some other pictures you can barely see it. Or am I just crazy? BloodyMary913 00:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, she does. You can kinda see it in this picture. Captain Teague 00:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, thanks I had not seen it in that pic. I wonder what kind of story was behind it... Im also very curious about that ring. Like why did he give it to HER? What did it symbolize for them , in that relationship... :Thanks for showing me that. Haha BloodyMary913 01:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, by the looks of the OST Visual Guide, as well as some of the clips seen so far online, Jack gave it to her during the tango. And it ends up being in her hand. Hmm... it may just be that he's returning her what was hers(before she traded it to Tia Dalma prior to DMC), for love or some bribe-like manner(I'm just guessing at this part, lol). `-- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Was her last name Teach? Do we know if Angelica's last name was Teach or not? After all, she was his daughter. Mrcharlton 12:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :But it's not officially designated. Neither in the Visual Guide nor the ending credits to OST itself. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::But they did officially state Blackbeard's name as Edward Teach. Mrcharlton 22:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but they did make a contradiction as to if she was really Blackbeard's daughter. Not saying she isn't, but it seems quite strange with the dialogue shown in the film. And we go by what was officially designated(by the any POTC-related material AND the cast and crew themselves). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :She wasn't aware about the identity of her father until recently, so she probably uses the last name of her mother. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Angelica immortal? Angelica drunk from the fountain, so is she immortal now? JackSparrow1995 14:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :No, she's not immortal. She will live the rest of her natural life + approximately seventy years of extra life (years taken from her father), but she is not immortal. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah okay ;) Now I understand, thank you very much :) JackSparrow1995 14:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Debating what Angelica's Name is... Hello everyone! Just curious, should this page's name be changed to "Angelica Teach," being that Angelica is the daughter of Blackbeard, whose real name was Edward Teach? I was just curious. Thanks! :) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Oh wait, never mind....Just answered my own question. Didn't look at the other comments on the page. :) Oops, typical me! :) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Quote I think a better quote is in order. The current one doesn't really define her character. I think the one when Jack and her first met in the Captain's Daughter is fine ("There's only one person alive that knows that move....Hello Angelica etc.). Anyone agree?The Sailor 14:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :No.--Black Caesar 11:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I think this discussion started around the time Angelica's page had a different quote(see this revision). And I changed the whole page a few months later, including its quote. So I think the current quote is the best one to use, since it defines Angelica's character. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) New Primary Image Ahoy everyone!!! I'm a certified PotC: OST fan and I was wondering if you guys would allow me to change Angelica's current Infobox image to this one here: The reason I wanted this photo is because Angelica's facial expression here suits here personality...a feisty, independent, enigmatic con artist...that's how I fell when I see this picture..and maybe there are also other users who feels this way whene ver they see the picture...but this is not my decision...it yours me hearties...I was just wondering if it is okay to guys the idea of me changing Angelica's infobox image...